


25 Days of Christmas

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Leverage, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of prompts for Christmas with various couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't resist the taste of Peppermint - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Author's Note:**

> Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party. Day 1 - 25 Days of Christmas prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

At least Felicity had a decent excuse for not being here doing this. She was Jewish and while she celebrated with the rest of them, that didn’t mean he should be forced into helping decorate for the Christmas party. The first Christmas party that was going to be for both the Arrow/Flash/Legends Team and friends. Last she heard Helena was coming, since not everyone there would be so boring. Hard to believe that she could have become such good friends with a woman who held her hostage at one point. Than again if she stopped being friends based on that she might not have any friends. 

Still it didn’t make sense with three teams and several other people, how she had been the one chosen to decorate for this party, her and John Constantine. Which made even less sense in her eyes. He certainly didn’t scream holiday spirit. She glared over at the man who was hanging garland and crossed her arms with a frown as he grinned over at her. “I thought you were supposed to be putting up the tree, love, not checking out my arse.” Oh she hated when he called her that, but she knew he did it just to get on her nerves. “I wasn’t... Oh never mind.” 

Laurel turned back to the tree. She swore if he hadn’t of been instrumental in getting Sara’s soul back she would have locked him in a closet somewhere. Not with her, no that thought had never crossed her mind. She had absolutely never wondered what it would like for him to kiss her, to touch her. And if she had it had nothing to do with the soft spot she had for his accent and the bad boy front. He smelled like smoke, he drank to much, and he was an ass most of the time.

She got the tree set up with lights and garland and made sure it still had water. Seriously why did they have to get a live tree. Next to the tree they had set up a table with decorations. General decorations were organized in the back but up front was a row of boxes with everyone names on it. Ornaments inside, each person had been assigned someone else so she had no idea what was inside of her own box. Her hand hovered over it, curiosity getting the better of her. “So I guess there is a bad girl underneath that poised exterior.” Laurel jumped and felt herself pressed against his chest as he leaned forward to pick up the box. 

She inhaled softly as his nose brushed along her neck. “You smell like peppermint.” Biting her lip, she had to close her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control. She wasn’t attracted to him, nope not at all. “Maybe I should take this for safe keeping. Would hate to have Miss Perfect ruin her reputation.” And the moment was over. He only treated her like this. And she wasn’t sure if she loved or hated it. “I wasn’t going to open it.” He gave her a look that clearly said he didn’t believe her but put it back down and stepped away from her. It felt suddenly colder without his body heat to keep her warm.

“You get the mistletoe and I’ll put up the stockings.” He grinned and grabbed the stockings. “Can’t you ever do one thing I ask of you.” It was his laugh that made her want to both hit him and kiss him, preferably at the same time. “And miss seeing you all riled up. Not a chance.” She took the mistletoe and grabbed the ladder started to hang it up. There were only a couple of pieces, but it and the stocking were the last thing on the list for them to do. Oliver was in charge of the food, apparently his new found cooking skills made him particular of what he served, and Cisco was going to take care of the sound equipment. Everyone else was just in charge of showing up, except Patty who was in charge of making sure that Barry showed up on time and Joe was in charge of making sure it didn’t turn into a make out session instead. 

Finally she was on the last one and the spot she had chosen to hang it was just a bit higher than the others. She stood on her tip toes as she tried to get it to hang and didn’t have time to catch herself as she felt her foot slip out from underneath her. Laurel braced herself for the fall and instead found herself in Constantine’s arms. “Silly bird, good thing I was here to catch you.” She was going to say something when he leaned down and kissed her. The first thought was to pull away but she really didn’t want to. Lord, this man could kiss. 

“Under the mistletoe love and I can’t resist the taste of peppermint.” Her eyes glanced up and she smiled before she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. Maybe she liked him, just a little bit. When they broke the kiss she looked away from him. “I think we’re done here. You can put me down now.” He didn’t set her down instead just giving her a smirk that made butterflies explode in her stomach. “I think I like you right where you are.” Even now he couldn’t just do what she asked.

“I’m serious, I have one more thing to do.” He set her down and she looked around the room for a second. The tree was perfect, stocking were hung and tables were set out with cameras for everyone to take pictures through the night. Laurel ran over to the closest one and grabbed a camera before returning to Constantine. Holding the camera in one hand, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her and kissed him flashing the picture about the same time he pulled her to him. “I just wanted to make sure this happened later.” And it would be the perfect picture. An interesting couple, mistletoe above their head, and a brightly lit tree behind them. The cameras would all be full of pictures by the end of the night. Pictures of friends, family, lovers and one very special picture of something new. “Come on love, we got to get ready for the party.”


	2. All I want is You - Dean/Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B. Day 2- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Dean Winchester
> 
> This is set post Season 4 of Arrow and a complete AU of Supernatural. Pretty much what if everyone didn’t die in the Roadhouse and lots of people are still alive.

The hunting business was still new to Laurel. She had only been doing this for close to a year, but after watching her father be killed by Damian Darhk her mission had shifted. She no longer was so focused on protecting her city, the city had enough protector, she wanted to make sure that no one else got hurt by magic again.

Of course than she learned about hunters and how big the world really was. Magic was just a small part of the supernatural world. Pretty much every legend she had heard, every nightmare she had, it was all real. It had shaken her but just made her more determined to find the truth. A few connections of Oliver’s had sent her to this bar called the Roadhouse. It was probably Ash and Joe who had been the reason anyone even listened to her. She was sent to Booby Singer to learn more. Turns out her background made her good at this. She knew how to talk to cops, to people, to fight, to research, and to handle everything going to hell.

Then he introduced her to his ‘sons’ the infamous Winchester brothers. Sam and her got along great, they had so much in common. They could spend hours with heads over a laptop or a book and never notice the time passing. To bad it was Dean she fell for. Dean who pushed her buttons and told her she should go back to her plushy office. Dean who found out she could kick his ass and was just as good a shot as he was. She had been shooting a gun for as long as he had, just very different reasons. 

It was months of pent up sexual frustrations and it seemed like the only one who hadn’t figured out about her massive crush on him was Dean himself. Sam teased her about it constantly, Jo sympathized with her, Ellen and Bobby who had taken on the roles of parents seemed to switch roles of encouraging it or discouraging it. And now it was Christmas.

Everyone was gathered at the Roadhouse. She had spent Thanksgiving in Star City, her mother coming to see her and had promised to spend Christmas with the newest members of her family. Sara was coming down for Christmas and spending Christmas Eve with her mother. So here she was at the Roadhouse putting off any jobs until after the new year. 

They had decided to do a Secret Santa with the group. None of the could exactly afford to buy everyone gifts. Despite the fact that was what her, Sam, and Jo had been doing. Laurel just happened to have a very rich backer or two. When she pulled Dean’s name for her person she was both happy and worried. The gifts had to be perfect and she had only a couple of weeks to get them, but she had. 

The first were a set of original parts for the Impala. That car was always going through something and this way he wouldn’t have to hunt around Bobby’s to find spare parts next time. The second day was an antique sword and journal, rumored to be used by a hunter hundreds of years ago. Of course the antique dealer thought it was all a joke but she knew better, and the third gift was simply a note. ‘Meet me here tonight after closing.’ Everyone was supposed to guess who their Secret Santa was tomorrow, though some had figured it out quicker than others.

Hers was Ash, the gift themselves gave it away. The custom tablet that was going to make Felicity jealous, the set of knives with her name and the canary symbol engraved on them, seeing as how we one of a handful that knew that secret, and an actual journal, cause every real hunter needed one. 

It was 3:57 and everyone was gone. Those who lived her had taken off for the night or were locked in their rooms and were giving her the privacy she wanted. The place was lit with Christmas lights, and she had a table set out with food. It may have been late but she liked the idea of a date. She was dressed to in a red dress that her mid thigh and her hair was curled for the first time in forever. 

She held her breath as he walked in and looked around. “Merry Christmas Eve. This is your last gift, more like I’m your last gift.” And she was beginning to ramble. “You deserve something nice Dean.” He smirked and took a few steps closer to her. “So does this mean I get to unwrap my gift?” She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Maybe if you’re good after we eat, And I’m feeling bad. I got pie.” He looks over the food and back to her a wide grin on his face. A hot girl, pie and music stolen from his car. She pushed play on the stereo. Yeah she thought this last gift might match the other two.


	3. Olivia's Christmas Wish - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child. Day 3- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

It was the annual Queen Christmas party. Being the eldest living Queen left Oliver in charge of it and somehow Thea had convinced him they needed a Santa Clause. Which made sense, there were children in their lives now, but what he hadn’t expected was to be talking into dressing like one of Santa’s little helpers. How John had managed to be talked into playing Santa Clause was beyond him. They couldn’t even manage to get to wear anything beyond a helmet in the field. Leave it to Lyla to convince him to do this for his children.

After all it was his own wife who had talked him into this ridiculous outfit. Sure it was his usual green but this wasn’t the leather that made him feel invincible. No, he was in green tights and a tunic. “Wow, I’ve got to say Laurel is a lucky woman. And not because of ummm, cause I don’t look at anyone but my husband. And you are not him.” Well it seemed like there was one thing Felicity still did all these years later. “Felicity, was there a reason you’re here.” He hears a laugh behind him and looks at the door. “Because you’re running late, like always. She’s right though I am one lucky woman.” Her eyes drift down her husbands body. “I think I’m just going to go now, can’t leave Ray with the kids for to long or else he starts feeding the sugar.”

Oliver walks over to Laurel and kisses her. His hands go to her very pregnant stomach. “Come on Robin Hood, Santa needs his helper to handle all the kids. And I know there is one special little girl who refuses to tell mommy and daddy what she wants for Christmas waiting for Santa.” Olivia was her oldest, Oliver’s second, but William was already grown. Not that she didn’t think he was going to get a kick out of seeing his father dressed liked this. 

She watches him walk out the room and toward the living room, oh she might just have to have him dress up for her like this later. Laurel hears the laughter before she sees what’s so funny. She’s glad they have a video camera getting all of this because seeing John and Ollie was hilarious. And seeing them both enjoying this, even if was at the others expense, made every wish she had for this Christmas come true. 

She grabs Olivia and watches as the other kids sit on Santa’s lap. Oliver is great with them, but seeing as how but she supposes it’s easier when most of them are calling him Uncle Oliver as he tries to keep them in line. “Livvie, sweetie, you’ll see Santa soon. You’ve got to wait your turn.” Her daughter could be so impatient but it didn’t help that she was spoiled rotten. One little smile and daddy did anything for her. “Mama, Santa now. Got to ask.” 

She feels her daughter being taken from her arms and can feel Oliver’s glare before she looks at her face. “Laurel, I remember the doctor saying you shouldn’t be picking her up.” It was technically true but really how could she not pick up her daughter, especially when she was ready to run to the front of the line. “Ollie, he said I shouldn’t be lifting anything heavy. She’s not heavy, are you baby?” The smile she gives him does nothing but change the glare to a look of exasperation. “I a big girl mamma. Daddy say so.”

Of course her daughter would help her name sake. “See, you know I just worry about you and the baby.” He pulls he in close to him and gives her a kiss. She can hear the click of a camera going off and knows she wants a copy of that picture. “No more picking her up until our son is born.” Probably not something that would happen but she could try. 

When Olivia gets to Santa’s lap she looks at him for a moment studying him. “You look like my Uncle John.” The adults laugh. “He’s my cousin, now you tell Santa what you want.” She leans in to whisper but Oliver gets close enough to hear.

Laurel spends the rest of the party wondering what her daughter could have asked for that would put that smile on her husbands face but she doesn’t get a chance to ask until they’re in bed. “You know I’m going to have to get you to dress up as Robin Hood sometime for me.” He’s nibbling on her ear as she lays next to him. “Oh yeah, only if I can get you in those fishnets again.” It has been years since she first wore them and he still hasn’t forgotten. “Maybe, what did Olivia ask for?” His laughter had to be on of her favorite sounds in the world, next to her daughters. “She wanted Thomas as her Christmas present.” Laurel’s hands go to her stomach. “It’s not to far off from the due date. I’m sure Sara would love to share her birthday with her nephew too.”

Laurel goes into labor at 8:21 am and Thomas Robert Queen is born on December 25th at 11:59 pm. Olivia asks her Uncle John to tell his cousin thank you for granting her Christmas wish.


	4. When Two Becomes Three - Laurel Lance/Barry Allen/Patty Spivot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Character B helps. Day 4 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts.
> 
> Pairing:Laurel Lance/Barry Allen/Patty Spivot

“Barry, I don’t understand why you need me here. We both know you can be through this store in a flash.” She leans in to whisper to him as the third of their little group hangs back chattering excitedly on the phone. She’s adorable, they’re both adorable and sadly perfect for each other. Laurel doesn’t wish them broken up, but sometimes she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with either of them or both of them. “Because I have no idea what to get her and she mentioned that she likes this place.”

Laurel could see why the antique shop is gorgeous, even just standing outside the store she already feels like she’s being transported back in time. Before she can say another word Patty runs up to them. “I hope you weren’t talking about me.” Laurel smiles at her, “Absolutely, we were just talking about how we’re going to throw that cell phone in the next fountain we see.” Patty is practically bouncing in excitement. “Oh I got a call. They think they may have found a new metahu..” Her words are cut off mid sentence and Laurel has to look away. Watching them kiss, it was mixture of jealously, longing, and arousal. She had it bad and neither one ever glance in her direction with the look she was so desperate to have from them.

“Okay guys, I didn’t come here to watch you two make out all day. Let’s go inside.” Laurel missed the look passing between them. The way both of their eyes travel down their body. “We’ll try to behave.” Patty says as she locks her arms around Laurel’s. Her hand seems to accidentally caress her bare skin. Barry takes the other side and she jumps as he touches her. It’s innocent she knows but do they have any idea what they do to her.

The first stop is a jewelry counter and both girls find pieces they like. Laurel’s is of course attracted to the cameo locket with a canary on it. It’s to expensive for her taste and she reluctantly gives it back. Patty is looking at a similar necklace a lightning bolt carved into hers. Perfect for her seeing who her boyfriend is. Barry gestures for Laurel to take Patty away to look elsewhere. “Come on Patty before we get caught up I saw some gorgeous old clothes I want to look at.”

They part with a hug, Barry thanking her so that he could get Patty’s present, the couple goes back to Patty’s and Laurel heads home alone to her own apartment. 

It’s Christmas Eve and she has just got back from Star City. Her move to Central was one of the best ideas she has ever had and with Donna to take care of her father she doesn’t feel so guilty. Still from time to time she misses her family and going back to an empty apartment is heartbreaking. She gets confused as she sees a note on her door. ‘Meet me at Secret Garden Inn at ten o’clock. Room 12.’ The handwriting is familiar but she can’t place it. Ten that was just fifteen minutes away. To get there on time if she left now she would still need Barry’s speed to arrive on time.

She looks horrible but she grabs the note off her door and notices a key behind it. Oh well, she wouldn’t have time to change but she runs a brush through her hair and touches up her makeup before leaving. Worse thing if this is a trap she’ll have to fight her way out. If not she’ll have a date. Still she loves the note on her table in case someone comes looking for her tomorrow and texts Iris and Caitlin to meet her for coffee in the morning. They’ll come looking if she doesn’t show.

The drive to the Inn isn’t far and Laurel loves this place. She remembers talking to Patty last month about how she would love to come here one day. Of course at that time she had wanted to go with Patty, but while her friend may have had something to do with the surprise she doubts she is the one who is waiting for her. Barry and her are hopelessly in love. You’d have to be a fool to miss it.

Reaching the room she puts the key in and open the door. “Wait don’t move. Look up.” She recognizes the voice as Patty’s and smiles. looking up she arches a brow. Laurel can’t figure out what is happening. ”You can’t move until someone kisses you.” Barry’s voice, now she’s really confused. “Look guys I know I said I wanted to come here but I so do not want to watch you two make puppy dog eyes at each other all night.” Patty comes over and she can’t read the look on her face, but she kisses her and Laurel blushes as she hears herself moan. This wasn’t some simple peck on the cheek but the type of kiss she had been dreaming of for months from Patty. “That’s not what this is. It’s your Christmas present, now stop jumping to conclusions counselor and sit down.”

The food on the table looks scrumptious and she notices that there is only a couch in front of it. It will barely fit the three of them but Patty pushes her into the middle and sits to her right pushed up against her. As she smiles slightly at the woman Barry comes up to her and gently takes her chin in his hand as he kisses her. It’s not the deep breathtaking kiss like from Patty, this one is slow and sensual. She swears her heart stop and he sits next to her as he points up.

Laurel wants to cry and storm off, it’s obvious now they know of her feelings. But she would never picture the two of them the type to mess with someone like this, especially not a friend so she sits there her hands shaking. “You don’t want this?” It’s Barry puppy dog eyes that finally make her realize they’re not playing with her and she looks between the two. “No it’s not that. I just....” Laurel looks down at the hands on her knees. These two people are incredible. “I just don’t want a night. I’d rather have nothing and wonder what it would be like than to have to know and just watch.” She wanted them happy but she would not make herself even more miserable to do it. 

“We don’t either.” Her head lift up quickly in surprise and she can see the smiles on their faces as she gets up to look at them both. Barry’s voice picks up where Patty left off. “We’ve talked about this Laurel. Patty and I agreed. We want to try this, the three of us. If you’re interested.” Oh she was definitely interested but she didn’t want to risk being tossed to the side. “We’ve though about this a lot. We know it won’t be easy, but we think it’s worth a shot. might even be fun.” There is a nervous smile on Patty’s face as she holds out her hands toward Laurel.

Laurel takes them and walks back to the couch. “Okay how do we do this?” Apparently that was the one part they hadn’t figured out. “One step at a time, but food first. And than presents.” They eat laughing and talking like they always did, one or the other and sometimes both of them touching her, kissing her. It feels weird and right at the same time. She’s never been in this situation before and Laurel doesn’t know how it’s going to work but she can’t imagine saying no now.

When they finally finish Barry speed cleans everything. “Can I take home with me?” She’s joking not even thinking about the fact that they’re a threesome now. “Only if you take me home with you too.” Laurel leans in and kisses her. It’s the first one she initiated and it lasts longer than the others. She bites her bottom lip and pulls back as Patty lets out a low groan. When Laurel opens her eyes she sees Barry staring at the them. It’s arousal in his eyes and not jealousy and she thinks this might last. “Well I think I know what we should get Barry for Christmas.” Barry catches on before Patty and she’s never seen that grin on his face. “I’ve already... oh, yeah I think he’s definitely been a good enough boy for that.”

He hands them both two small long black boxes. “Well maybe you’ll just be wearing these when you give me my present.” The girls open them at the same time and she swears they gasp in unison. She had known already what Patty’s gift is but she is surprised to see the cameo locket she was wearing earlier. Barry helps them both put them on and after a kiss from Patty she gives him one of her own. “I’m assuming there is a bedroom”, she stands up and grabs both of their hands. “I think it’s time to give Barry his gift, if you’re up for it.” She doesn’t get to hear an answer before both girls are rushed to the bedroom.


	5. A Christmas Haunting - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays. Day 5 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

It was Christmas Eve and instead of being with her family she was out investigating a haunted house. Not that she really had anyone to be with. Her father was spending it with Donna, who was spending it with Oliver, Felicity, and Thea. All of which she loved, but she didn’t need to see all these happy couples, seeing as how Thea was bringing Alex, to remind her of how alone she was. Her mother was in Greece, a gift from her boyfriend and Sara was who knows where. 

At least she wasn’t the only one, hell haunted houses weren’t even her territory but somehow John Constantine had found himself back here. She owed him, so when he said he needed help she couldn’t exactly say no. It was better than spending Christmas Eve alone at any rate. It was a pretty romantic story, when you overlooked the fact that this time every year some couple found themselves back inside and they left in body bags. A murder suicide, so maybe it wasn’t such a romantic story seeing as how that was what happened to the couple supposedly haunting the house.

“So explain to me again why we’re going in when everyone else who has, ends up dead.” Of course she had never know any of the couples, but she had heard stories. She remembered being dared by Tommy for her and Oliver to spend the night one Christmas Eve. She was happy that hadn’t been possible. “Because love, we aren’t a couple. No reasons for the ghosts to come after us when we’re not making a mockery of love.” That sounded reasonable. “You’re hoping they come after us, aren’t you?” The smirk on his lips was all the confirmation she needed.

It wasn’t a surprise the entire point was to stop any more people from dying and in order to do that they needed to lure the ghosts out. Apparently they were looking for a perfect couple to help them play out their love affair but none ever seemed to match up. Liliana and Tristan had been lovers, married and said to be the perfect couple until rumors of her having an affair. Tristan in a jealous rage had killed his wife on Christmas Eve and than upon finding out she had been faithful took his own life. Now they wished for the chance to do it over again, but the story went no couple had ever lived up to what they were looking for.

They wouldn’t either, the two barely knew each other. There was no hopelessly in love and you couldn’t fake that. “Come now Laurel, better us than some unsuspecting couple.” He was right, if it saved two lives tonight that it was worth it. As the approached the house she could almost see what it looked like in it’s hey day. It was so easy to imagine the happy couple planning their future. Kids, Christmas parties, maybe even a dog running around the back yard. “Let’s get this over with. I’m supposed to meet Dad over at Oliver’s tomorrow.” He puts his arm over her shoulder as he puffs on the cigarette.

Laurel grabs it out of his hand and stomps it out. “Don’t do that again.” She pushes away from him and walks up to the front door. “I don’t think they’re going to appreciate the smell of the smoke.” He sits down to pick the lock when she just opens the door and dangles the keys in his face. “My dad is the captain of police.”

 

That is the last thing Laurel remembers. Something had gone horribly wrong, but seeing as how she is alive maybe not so wrong. Her first question is how did she end up in this bed, half naked with John Constantine beside her? Her second is what time is it? The second is easier to answer and a glance at her watch tells her it’s the next morning. Why did they get to live?

She shoves John, and harder when all he does is groan and roll over.Pushing him a couple of more times she finally gets him up. “What the bloody hell love? Where are we?” She hears a faint giggle and her heart stops as the ghost come into view. They look happy and flashes from last night appear.

Taking a drag of his cigarette

Fighting over something stupid

The kiss under the stairs

Slow dancing in front of the fire place

Talking about their lives and hopes and dreams before they set on these paths

Her cheeks heat up as the moments flash before her eyes. She's positive they hadn't had sex or at least it didn't feel like they did, but there was a lot of touching and kissing. Not all of it while being possessed by the ghosts. Though she might have them to thank for the fact that they started this. Glancing over at John she decided that if she's going to die she wants to kiss him for herself at least once.

As she kisses him he grabs her and pins her underneath him returning the kiss eagerly. She can her laughing behind them but doesn't care. "I don't think this is the time for this love, but..." his hands trail under her shirt and she smacks his shoulder. "No, I wasn't seducing you. I wanted a kiss, what is wrong with you?" The laughter gets louder. and he rolls off of her. "You're no fun."

Her eyes go to the ghosts, "I just wanted to kiss you for myself before we die." She's still convinced they're the next victims, but something about the way they're looking at her says maybe she's reading this wrong. "We're not going to kill you. You reminded us what it likes when you first start to fall in love." They're curled up in each others arms and it's sweet. "We see us in you, the others didn't have that magic, but you two. Thank you for reminding us of what we had forgotten." They fade from the room and it's like the atmosphere has changed. Maybe they found peace or maybe they're just gone until next year but they had lost whatever time they had.

"It seems like we're done for the night, how about we make the most of this bed." With a roll of her eyes she gets out of bed and leans over to kiss him. "How about you get dressed and come to Oliver's with me? We can explain all about our little adventure."


	6. Worse Places to Be - Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve. Day 6 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
> 
> Notes: This is a complete AU based on the fact that I’m addicted to Connor Rhodes of Chicago Med

She couldn't believe it, she was spending Christmas Eve in the ER because she had fallen down a flight of stairs. At least it wasn't as bad as some of the other people she had seen being raced in. At worst it was a broken arm, at best a sprain. Though she was betting on something being broke, the only thing stopping her from screaming was the fact that it would cause her head to hurt worse.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Merlyn, what can I...." Dr. Merlyn, now if that wasn't a phrase she thought she would ever hear. "Tommy?" she interrupted him mid-sentence. This was far from the playboy trouble maker she had grown up with. She hadn't seen him since he went off to college. She knew Oliver and him still kept in touch but when he had said Tommy had become a doctor she could just never picture it. "Laurel, Laurel Lance?" It seemed that he was in just as much shock as she was, but there was that grin she had always loved.

"That's me. Ollie said you were a doctor now. I'm just not sure I believed it until now." She heard his laugh and smiled. This was almost worth the pain. "I can't believe it myself some days. I heard you went to law school and you're working at a legal aid office." Obviously he was paying a lot more attention about her life than she was his. "Actually I'm at the DA's office now. It was destroyed in the earthquake and we didn't have the funds to reopen." Which had broken her heart, she loved that place, but at least she could still help people. "That earthquake hit everything hard, we couldn't keep up with the people coming in." Both of them get lost for a second in memories.

"You know you didn't have to hurt yourself just to see me." Laurel rolls her eyes, some things will never change. "Okay tell me what happened." He can already see the bruises forming and her shoulder definitely doesn't look right. "I tripped over some of William's and Sara's toys and tripped down the stairs. I hit my shoulder and head pretty hard." There is a shift in his posture as he walks over and starts to exam her. "Your kids?" he assumes it's not her sister, seeing as last he had heard she was dead. "No, Oliver's son and another friends daughter. No kids, no boyfriend, not even a cat." That was just sad. She needed to get out more. Laurel hisses in pain as he touched her shoulder.

"I want to get an x-ray on that but it doesn't look like you have a concussion. You might still want to have someone stay with you. How's your dad?" The change in subject leaves her confused for a second. "He's good. Seeing a cocktail waitress from Vegas. Oliver's girlfriends mom actually. I joke if my dad marries her all three of his daughters will have slept with him." He's leaning against the bed slowly looking her over and she doesn't know if he's stalling or actually working. "So you and Oliver?" She knows the question without him asking it. "We tried but it just wasn't meant to be. What about you, anyone special in your life." He gives her that smile that made girls melt in school. "Nope, a little hard to find someone who understands the hectic schedule unless they're a doctor."

"I know the feeling, I may not be on call but...." They interrupted when a nurse pokes their head in the room. "Dr. Merlyn you're need for a consult." She guessed there time was up. "I'll get you set up for x-rays and come see you after." Laurel just nods sad they can't continue this conversation.

It's still a couple of hours before the x-rays are set and her arm is put in a sling. It's not broken but she got lucky. She still hasn't Tommy yet and they're about to discharge her. Laurel is packing her stuff when she sees her ipad rise of the bed. "Here, I'm just getting off. Sorry about not being able to see you earlier I ran into a surgery. I'm just helping out in the clinic tonight." She smiles brightly at him and puts her Ipad away. "No problem, Tommy Merlyn a surgeon. You are just full of surprises." He winks at her and hops onto the bed. "All good ones I hope?" They certainly were and she wonders why she didn't fall for him back in the day. "Yeah."

He grabs her bags and places it on his shoulder. "How are you getting home? I have seen anybody in or out of here." Laurel had forgotten she had told everyone to go home and she would call them when she needed them. "I sill have to call someone. There was no point in having them sit around when they had better places to be." Tommy looks sad for a moment before he smiles. "Well since we're both alone how about I take you to get coffee and home? Maybe some dinner too?" Her stomach growls and she nods her head. "It sounds like a date." He climbs off the bed and holds out his arm for her to take.


	7. Wrapped Up in You - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A can’t wrap gifts to save their life. Character B is their neighbor and can help. Day 7 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
> 
> Rated PG-13/R

It was hilarious to watch Oliver ad Felicity try to wrap gifts. One was a genius and the other could hit a moving target with his eyes closed and yet they were both disaster when it came to wrapping gifts. Laurel could help but laugh as she watched them. "See this is why I just throw everything in a bag. Are you sure we have to wrap these?" Oliver was just glaring at his toy like that would do anything at all. "I had five years were I didn't have to wrap gifts and Raisa wrapped them for me before that." She took Felicity's toy and finished wrapping it for her. You would swear the two of them were children themselves the way they were going on about this. "Yes, remember we're doing this for the orphanage. Kids like to have gifts to unwrap, not just open." 

 

The toys had been dropped off earlier and for the most part they had gotten through the pile. Until everyone had to leave to meet their families or dates or whatever other excuses the masses had come up with. It had just left the three of them in Oliver's office. Their relationship was unconvential at best. While Oliver and Felicity were publicly a couple, no one outside of the three of them knew they were really a trio. It had started with sex, they were interested and she was too. That was supposed to be how it stayed but Laurel had never been god at no strings attached and with her background with Oliver, they should have known it would be impossible.

It wasn't just Oliver she was attracted to, she feel hard for Felicity. Her intelligence, loyalty and beauty were impossible not to fall for. They really had tried to keep it casual but anytime someone flirted with her, one or the other would get jealous and Laurel started to hurt when she couldn't be with them. So they agreed to just be around each other more and keep it private. Oliver still needed to support of his campaign and this would be the biggest scandal of the century. Eventually they would tell their friends and family but she liked not having to deal with the looks and whispers too.

Laurel set Felicity's wrapped present with the rest. They only had about fen more in the pile. Should be simple if her lovers were able to do this. At this rate they may just be here all night. "Okay Ollie you first." She moves to sit in his lap and rolls her eyes as he arms instantly wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck. "I didn't mean this. I meant to learn how to wrap your gift." His hand is trailing under her sweater and she grabs it to stop him. "But it's so much more fun to unwrap my gift than to wrap it." She can feel hands on her legs and knows they aren't Oliver's. "And my favorite present to unwrap is right in front of me." 

There are lips and hands, it wasn't possible to focus when both of them were trying to distract her from her goal. She kisses Oliver who is the closest and breaks it when she feels teeth nip at her thigh. "Stop, we can't." Oh how she hated saying those words. Both stop moving but she can still feel Felicity's breath against her thighs and Oliver's hands are just under her breasts. "No unwrapping this present or peeking until those presents are wrapped. So the quicker you learn the quicker you get to play." Both stop what they're doing and pout. Felicity's much better at it than Oliver could ever dream of and that pout of his had got her to do just about anything. Not this time though.

"Just a little taste." His hands may have dropped but his mouth is back on her neck. "Please" and with Felicity pouting at her like that. It takes every ounce of her will not to give in. "No, orphans. Remember we're trying to help orphans and explaining we didn't get them wrapped because you preferred a threesome over helping out needy little kids will not look good for your campaign." She's not sure which part got through but Felicity is now sitting beside them and Oliver is actually paying attention.

Now that she had their attention she positioned the present in front of them. Felicity got up and grabbed some paper and a gift of her own. "Okay, now teach us." At least she had Felicity's attention. "Oh teacher huh. Does that mean if I'm bad you'll spank me." Felicity is laughing probably at the look of annoyance on her face. And she can feel them flirting with each other. "Not if you keep distracting me from this, there won't be time to punish you." Hopefully that was all that she needed to say.

Laurel lays out her directions and shows them how to wrap the gift. It takes them a couple of tries but once they do get it, it only takes them another hour before they're done. She's halfway across the room from them because it was to hard to concentrate when they were both trying to distract her. "Last one." Felicity grabs the present and puts it with the others. "Looks like we get to open our present now." Laurel doesn't have time to say anything before soft lips are covering her own. When the kiss breaks she looks over at Ollie. "I think you tow have been very very bad and should be punished first."


	8. This Game Of Pretend - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance. Day 8 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
> 
> Notes: A universe where Laurel and Oliver were just best friends and never dated.

The taste of eggnog, the twinkle of lights, the warmth of a fire, the smell of peppermint, the feel of a diamond ring on her finger, and the love of her fiance as she was hooked on his arm. It was an absolutely perfect night, except for the small fact that it was all a lie. Laurel hadn’t even been in a relationship in over two years, not since Tommy had died. Yet here she was showing off her fiance to everyone. “Thank you for doing for me. I’m not sure I could have handled the smug look on Carter’s face when he found out I was still single.” She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, so no one would hear her. “Anything for my best friend. Besides it got Thea off my back about finding a date for this weekend.”

Thankfully Thea wasn’t here, no one she they were close to was, except for Felicity and Ray, who were both happy to keep their little lie a secret. The three day party was taking place in a ski lodge that Carter had rented out and invited some of the more influential members of the community. The only reason she had been invited was because he thought she was still single and after telling him that no woman in her right mind would marry him, he wanted to rub it in her face that he found someone before she did.

The only bad thing was that it meant they ended up sharing a hotel room. Not the first time they had done this but it was the first time that it had been with a single bed and maybe her feelings for him weren’t completely platonic. Oliver had his flaws but she was far from being a saint herself and she knew the kind of man he was. The kind that fought for those who needed help and especially his loved ones, when Oliver loved he loved with every part of himself and she wanted to be the one he loved. Being his best friend was enough though.

“Here he comes, you ready to sell this?” His hands had dropped to her waist, he pulls her closer as he spots Carter coming their way and he buries his head in her hair. It wasn’t going to be hard for him, he was already in love with her. Had been since high school but he hadn’t been ready than. All Oliver had wanted to do back than was sleep around and live with life with no responsibilities. Laurel had already been on her way to making something of herself. So Instead he had turned his attention to the younger Lance sister, the one more like him at the time. It had effectively put a nail in the coffin of their relationship, but maybe now he could have a second chance.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She plasters on a smile as Carter arrives with a beautiful brunette on his arm. “Laurel, Oliver, surprised to see the two of you together, after the horrible mess with Sara.” She grounds her teeth and Oliver’s fingers dig into her waist. She pats his arm and open her mouth to speak when he beats her to it. “Well you know true love an overcome anything. We’re using your party as our coming out about our engagement we really hope you don’t mind.” It sends shivers down his back the way he speaks to Carter. 

“Of course not. In fact I think this calls for a toast.” Carter signals that everyone grab a glass and Laurel is glad she has her glass of club soda, so she doesn’t have to explain that to her ex. “Everyone let’s raise a glass to our newly engaged couple, Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen. May you be half as happy as I am with my beautiful wife Isabella. To the the happy couple.” She can feel her heart picking up. She had just wanted to not have Carter rub is marriage in her face, not to have her engagement, her fake engagement, announced to a room full of people she interacted with.

“Good luck to both of you, we’ll have to have a double date sometime.” His wife seemed sweet but anyone married to Carter had to have something wrong with them. They walked away and she shot a panicked look at Oliver as Ray and Felicity came over. “Well congratulations you two, we’ll have to throw you a proper engagement party.” Oliver was glaring at Ray as Felicity giggled. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Oliver hugs her and she feels calmer. “Well you two do make a cute couple.” She doesn’t get the chance to say anything else as other people come up congratulate them. Her father was going to kill her and so was Thea. 

She didn’t doubt someone would be telling them before they got back seeing as how both had friends that were here. “We’re just going to have to stage a break up.” Not this weekend, that would ruin the entire reason for doing this, but maybe after a couple of weeks of going home. “You want to do this now?” He sounded hurt and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. “No, definitely not,” the idea of it at all didn’t sit well with her. “After we get home.... I.. I don’t want to give Carter a reason to gloat.” That sounded good and it was one reason, just not the one that mattered most.

“Well than how about a dance? If we’re going to have this weekend might as well play it up.” She takes a step back and holds out her dance. “Sweep me off my feet Mr. Queen.” 

She could spend hours dancing with him and probably does. They switch partners a few times, dancing with Ray and even Carter once. Most people are stopping them to congratulate them on their engagement. Those who have known them forever are talking about how they always knew they were perfect for each other. Both brush most of the comments off but every once in a while someone will tell stories and she had to wonder how she missed it all these years. Not just her feelings for him, but maybe that he returned them too.

“Let’s see a kiss from the new couple.” She wasn’t sure who yelled it but the next thing she knows Oliver is gathering her in his arms and kissing her. They break apart when the cheering cuts in. Not caring anymore she leans in and kisses him again. “Or maybe we don’t have to break up at all.” Her only answer is another kiss, this time soft and sweet.


	9. To a Stranger With Love-Laurel Lance/Eliot Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during the Christmas time. Character B is that stranger. Day 9 -25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Eliot Spencer

Laurel hadn't seen her Uncle Nate since her cousins funeral and the time before that it was at Sara's. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until now. He had always been her favorite Uncle, the person she had been closest to in her family besides her father. But grief has a way of changing people and it made both of them pull away from each other.

Of course Sara is alive now and while Sam isn't, her uncle Nate looks a lot better than he did eight years ago. "Uncle Nate, I've missed you so much." She running into his arms dropping the bag at his feet. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I wasn't at your graduation." That felt like another lifetime. They have so much to catch up on, so much she can't or shouldn't tell him.

"Really Nate, that was a long time ago and I understand." her face falls because she understands more than she would like to. But she forces a smile back on her face. She has perfected the art of faking it by now. He isn't buying it though, neither are his friends and she takes a step back from him when she realizes she's not alone. "So you're Nate's niece? You're not after his money or planning to..." She doesn't get to finish when a man's hand goes over her mouth. "Forgive Parker she's a bit over protective. I'm Hardison, it's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and she shakes it with a smile. "I'm Laurel, no matter what Uncle Nate may call me." He used to have a ball calling her Dinah and it always got her so worked up.

Her hand is swallowed up by a bigger one and when she looks at him her heart skips a beat. He's trouble and they both know it. Her cheeks go slightly red as he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. "Hi Darlin, I'm Eliot. I think it's going to be real fun getting to know each other." Oh she did too. Maybe he could help her fulfill her Christmas promise this year. She wanted to do something nice for a stranger and well he fit that. "She's like a daughter to me." Nate is glaring at Eliot and she has a feeling there was a conversation similar to this before. "Dinah," and he grins as he says her name, "I'd like you to meet my fiancé Sophie." She glares at her uncle before smiling brightly at Sophie. "It's nice to meet you and to find someone who can handle the old man."

It doesn't take her long to fall in love with the team her uncle has gathered and it almost feels like she belongs there. If her life, her duty wasn't back in Star City she would think about staying here. But they still need the Black Canary, even if it is a quiet Christmas. Everyone is gathered in the pub after having closed for the night. Sophie hands her a cup filled with eggnog and it takes her a couple of seconds to realize she can't drink it. "I don't drink." Everyone looks at her surprised. "Since when I remember you sipping mine when you thought no one was looking." It's not really a discussion she wants to get into but she knew what's happened the last few years would have to come up eventually. "Since I joined AA. I guess saving the world and alcoholism run in the family." She still trying to figure out what the group does but she knows it's something good. Maybe not legal, but she couldn't exactly judge on that. 

Parker comes over and gives her a hug and she wonders who it surprises her more, the blonde or her. Eliot brings her another glass and winks at her. “My own special recipe, sans the hard stuff. You’ll like me.” He’s so confident that she’ll like it she takes a sip right away. “You’ve missed a lot, thing shaven’t been good since Sara’s death and I just didn’t realize how bad until she came back and I reacted badly.” Everyone is looking at her confused now. “Your sister came back from the dead and you starred drinking?” Sophie’s voice is soft as she questions her. 

“No, I started drinking when my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend died. Their was a man made earthquake that destroyed the legal aid office I worked in. I was there trying to get our clients files out when the building started to come down on my head. Tommy, he came in and got me out but got caught under the rubble. Told me he loved me. I guess between knowing he died to save me and having just got back together with his best friend, my ex boyfriend who took off after I couldn’t handle it. I started abusing prescription meds and alcohol. Than my sister came back from the dead. Turned out she was in a city called Nanda Parbat.” laurel explains the entire sordid history, without ever meeting their eyes.

“Your sister lived in Nanda Parbat, the headquarters of the League of Assassins?” She’s not the only one looking at Eliot in surprise. She may have left out a little detail. “Yeah, she was an assassin. How did you know what Nanda Parbat is?” It seems like it’s their turn to tell a story and she starts to laugh as she fills in her own vigilante identity. “You know, if you ever decide to come to Portland I’m sure we can find a spot on the team for you?” It seems like the only person not completely on board with Hardison’s suggestion is Nate and she knows that look. It’s the same one her father gives her when he’s trying to protect her.

Laurel only has a few more days of her two week vacation and she’s almost dreading going home. She’s beginning to understand why Oliver left but Laurel can’t do that. Not to her family or to her city. But she does know she has a place here, when they let her help out on a small Christmas job. The rush is amazing and the money doesn’t hurt either. If they were going after anyone but the bad guys she might feel conflicted but this didn’t feel so different than putting on her Black Canary gear. 

She shows up later than night at Eliot’s apartment, dressed cute but warm. “Come on I know you don’t have plans for tonight and everyone else does. I have something I want to show you.” She’s lucky he doesn’t, he’s cute and charming enough that he could get a girl easily if he had wanted. “Fine, but if you’re taking me to the ballet I have the right to leave.” Her arms are crossed over her chest in annoyance. “Do I look dressed for the ballet?” Really she had something fun planned. He grabs his coat and she’s sort of disappointed. “You really held your own in that fight, wouldn’t happen to have been to Nanda Parbat yourself?” She smiles and shrugs. “A few times but never as a member of the league. My trainer on the other hand was raised there and the other one was Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant.” He’s looking at her differently now, with a new form of respect. “Might have to see what you can do one day. If we’re ever near that city of yours.” She kisses him wishing she had done that earlier. “Or next time I come up for a visit.” Eliot grabs her close and kisses her back. “We didn’t have to leave my apartment if this was what you wanted to show me.” Laurel doesn’t want to step back but she does. “No, that was just something I wanted to do.” 

She drives them to a park. It’s all lit up but there is no one around. “They closed about an hour ago but I talked them into keep on the lights for a bit longer. We have an hour until they turn everything off.” She grabs out a blanket, picnic basket and hand them both to him before she grabs out a gym bag. “I thought maybe we could have a picnic under the lights and some ice skating. I’m normally horrible in the kitchen but I make the best mac n cheese.” he’s looking at her with a smile and starts to laugh. “You’re something else. Let’s go eat this before it gets cold and next time I’ll have to see if I can top it.”


	10. From me to You-Laurel Lance/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B both sign up for a Christmas Pen Pal project to exchange postcards. Day 10 - 25 Days of Prompt
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Barry Allen

When Laurel had signed up for this pen pal project she hadn’t expected to get someone she knew. But when she had found out her partner was going to be Barry Allen she had to laugh. It was supposed to be 25 days of post cards to celebrate the season. Seeing as how she knew of Barry, besides a couple of brief meetings they had never gotten a chance to talk.

The first post card from both of them had been a joke and proved they had a similar sense of humor. Hers to him was a postcard of Black Canary and Green Arrow with a quick message telling him that just because they knew each other didn’t mean she didn’t expect something great, before talking a bit about her traditions. His was of the Flash and talking about traditions with both Henry and the Wests. Each of the 25 days had a suggestion of what to talk about.

Laurel’s post cards got more outrageous going to little art shops in and around Star City to find something unique, while Barrys were from all over the world. While they stuck with the topics suggested to them each post card had gotten more personal. Sometimes it was all fun but both had delved into their lives and that wasn’t always happy. They had agreed barring any tragedies they would meet up the day after Christmas.

Barry was going to come get here and they were going to spend the day in Central City. As much as she might love her home town, it wasn’t the bustling city that Central was. And she wanted to do some after Christmas shopping before she had to return to work. Somehow it seemed like everything was quiet in both cities and she got herself ready to go.

The knock on her door made her smile. “Come in. I’m almost ready.” She opened the door and let him in. “No rush. I can get us anywhere in a flash.” She laughed and shut the door behind him. “Make yourself at home.” She walked back to the bedroom and finished getting ready. When she came back out he was looking at pictures. “This you when you were little, you’re adorable and a bit scary.” She blushed and nodded. “Yeah, my dad taught me to shot when I was just a kid. That was my first competition.” She still had the trophies from winning others around the country, but had stopped when she entered high school.

He held out a box to her and she looked at him curiously. “What is this?” She had a good idea what it was but they hadn’t spoken about exchanging gifts. “It’s just something I saw and thought you might like.” She tore open the gift with glee and laughed at the dolls inside. A Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary action figure all laid within the box. “This is so cool. I have my own doll. I mean, how cool is that.” She sounds like a little kid but that’s okay. Barry laughs as he nods. “That was pretty much my reaction to the Flash Doll.”

Holding up one finger she ran back to her room and gave him a small wrapped box. “Good thing I saw this and thought of you too.” She hands it over to him and smiles as she watches him smile over his won gift. “An old client of mine took it when she was in Central City one day.” It was a picture of Flash holding a little boy after he had saved him. She was almost tempted to keep the picture herself.

“I’m really glad I got paired with you as my pen pal.” He pulls her in for a hug and she can’t be more happy for it to have be him either. “So am I. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a friend like this.” She loved her team, but it was just different with Barry. “Let’s go shopping and you can introduce me to this new girlfriend of yours.”


	11. It was Always Meant to Be-Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party. Day 11- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
> 
> Notes: Tommy was severely injured but did not die in the Undertaking.

It was time for the annual Queen Christmas Party. There hadn’t been one last year and she wasn’t sure why she was attending this year. Tommy and her were over, she was just on speaking terms with Oliver but even that relationship was strained. How was it possible to be in love with two men at once and not have a chance with either of them? 

They had worked so well together as a threesome but when you split them up into a couple something always went wrong. Not that she had to worry about that tonight. Laurel was alone, but she wasn’t really looking to date. She was still trying to get over both men and with her nightly activities, it was just better to come alone.

Her eyes skimmed over the crowd. Several of her co-workers were here and she could spot the two men that haunted her thoughts laughing together. John and Lyla and Felicity joining them. The gorgeous blonde looked perfect between the two of them. She debated going over to say hi, but she wasn’t sure her she could handle right now wondering if they had replaced her. She knew it was easy to leave her, but she sometimes forgot how easy it was to find someone better to replace her with.

Walter distracted her from her decision by asking for a dance. They chatted for a few minutes about nothing in particular. “They keep glancing over at you as much as you do them. I don’t know how you keep missing each other.” She blushed deeply and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “They look happy. I couldn’t bring all the pain and drama back into their lives.” Walter sighed and gave her the look that said she was being a fool, before handing her off to her next dance partner. 

She danced with different people for a couple of hours before she was pulled into familiar arms. “Oliver, I was going to come say hi, but you always seemed so busy.” She wrapped her arms around him as they danced. “Well I thought it was my duty as host to come greet my guests. You look lovely tonight.” He’s whispering in her ear and she can feel her heart pounding quicker. As he twirls it’s Tommy’s arms she finds herself in. 

“And as the best friend I’ve been neglecting you tonight.” She doesn’t want to play this game. Not when it’s her heart that will be broken, but she can’t never resist the temptation either. “Well you were having fun with Oliver and Felicity. I can’t blame you, she’s beautiful.” He’s looking at her in confusion. The same look he used to give her before he asked her how she couldn’t see how amazing she was. “Felicity is just a friend to both of us. Ray couldn’t be here tonight and we’re keeping her company.” Ray, she had thought they were just rumors, but Tommy was acting like they were together.

“You’re not?” She doesn’t get to finish the question before he’s leading her off the dance floor and into a dark corner. Tommy is standing in front of her and she feels herself backed into another warm body. Two sets of arms are wrapped around her. “No Felicity is just a friend.” She feels lips on her neck. “Seems we found ourselves under some mistletoe.” They’re both kissing her and Laurel can’t catch her breath. 

“We have someone else we’re interested in.” They don’t kiss her after Oliver’s words but each other and she lets out a low groan. Watching them together had always been such a huge turn on. “That is if she interested in trying out the three of us again.” Oliver’s words barely come through as they’re both touching her. “I think she would be a fool to deny how much she wants it.”


	12. Coffee Shop Tales-Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there. 
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn

Laurel knew she had volunteered for this shift but she wished she was at home anyways. Christmas had always been such a big deal in her family, with it being her sisters birthday too. But since her death three years ago they hadn’t celebrated. Laurel would drop off a few gifts for the Queens on Christmas Eve but she tended to avoid anything to do with the holiday. And here she was as people stopped in to get coffee before going off to their family

She had a brief email from her mother wishing her a merry Christmas the other day and her father was spending in a bad she would bet. The Queens were on a trip were they could forget it and Tommy had gone with him. So it left her hear alone. Well almost alone there was one soul that had been here the last few hours. “Can I get you a refill Mr. Merlyn?” Tommy’s father, who she wasn’t surprised to see here. 

From what she knew from Tommy he hadn’t been big on Christmas since his wife had died. Sure he put on the right act for it and Tommy always had more toys than Laurel could dream of but he wasn’t really there. “Thank you, Miss Lance.” He barely glanced up from his laptop. “Call me Laurel, after all we’ve spent the whole day together.” He looked up than and smiled at her. “Only if you call me Malcolm. Why don’t you join me?” Laurel looks around and there is no one here.

She goes and refills his cup making herself a hot chocolate in the process. “What are you doing here of all places? I know why I’m here but I thought you would be, well anywhere else.” He looks at her studying before he smiles. “Contrary to popular belief I don’t actually like to be alone on Christmas. I’m not quite Scrooge, Miss... Laurel. Why are you working, shouldn’t you be with your family?” 

Laurel inhales deeply and plays with the stirrer in her cup. “Today is Sara’s birthday. Every since she di.... been gone. We haven’t celebrated since the first one. And loosing Ollie too. Sometimes I hate them but other times I just wish they were back. It’s to hard to celebrate without them.” He places his hand over hers and squeezes. “I know how you feel.” And from the look in his eye he does. She wished she had gotten to meet his wife but she won’t say that.

“Thank you, I thought working would help make it better or faster but not really. And this is not what I want to be talking about on Christmas.” She wipes her eyes and tries to think of a subject change. “You’re in law school right?” Laurel just nods happy there is a different line. “Merlyn Global is always looking for fresh new talent.” Her lips part in surprise. “Oh, I thank you. I’ll take that under consideration. I think though that I want to do something that helps people.” Wow that sort of made her sound like she was ungrateful but he just gave her a half smile. “I think the world could use more people like you in it.” 

She blushes and dips her head. “I’m not that special.” Her phone vibrating in her pocket lets her know it’s almost time to close. “And sorry Malcolm but we have to close up soon.” He looks outside and frowns. “How about I wait while you close up and walk you to your car. This isn’t the safest part of town.” He’s right, she took the job because she needed it, but her father had thrown a fit when he found out she was working nights. “Thank you.”

She closes out the shop and grabs her stuff. “I’m ready.” She walks to the door and locks up before pointing out her car. They walk in silence, him slightly behind her as she thinks about how he wasn’t as bad as she expected. Once they reach her car she unlocks it and throws her stuff in it. “Thank you and Merry Christmas Malcolm.” Stepping closer to him she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting in her car and going home.


	13. Superhero Christmas Gifts - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”. 
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

‘Please Aunt Laurel. I’ve already met Black Canary and Spartan but I really want to meet Green Arrow. I know you know him.’ Oh what was it with girls named Sara and having her wrapped around their little fingers. She couldn’t deny her little Digglet anything. Though she still found it funny how John was pouting over the fact that his six year old daughter was enamored with Green Arrow instead of Spartan. If only he realized that her daddy was the biggest hero in his daughters eyes.

It had taken her weeks to convince Oliver to do this and she wasn’t sure she would have been successful if the others hadn’t ganged up on her. It became twice as difficult when William found out what Sara had asked for and had begged her to let him come to. Her niece and her soon to be step-son both begging to meet one of their heroes.

When they had worried about secret identities and hiding them from their families, she didn’t think this was ever part of the worry. They had worried about the world finding out, about the kids accidentally telling someone, or them being held hostage, even someone putting together the pieces. The hero worship of ones own kid for said secret identities and knowing the connection had never been part of the plan.

Except here they were. John was covering for Oliver, claiming he had some important meeting with an overseas investor and would be home to hear all about it later, Felicity and Curtis were both in the lair making sure they that nothing went wrong and Barry had shown up just in case it did. Plus he thought the kids would get a kick out of meeting two of their heroes. 

Making sure that both kids were ready she bundled up herself and grabbed her camera. Laurel sent off a quick text message saying they were coming. Both were chatting in the back, William telling every story he knew about the two heroes and Sara relating back with a few of her own. “Black Canary is still the coolest.” She couldn’t help but put her own two cents in. “No way... Duhhhh.” William was still in love with The Flash though Green Arrow was slowly winning him over. And well she had trained Sara well. Going so far as to make her a Black Canary bear for her third birthday. It went everywhere with her.

Parking the car she picked up Sara and wrapped her arms around William. He was already taller than her. But what did she expect from a fourteen year old child of Oliver Queen. Laurel walked into Oliver’s old campaign office and glanced around. “Where is he?” She saw the blur before she heard the voice. “He’s getting a bit slow in his old age.” She covered her ears at the scream of sheer delight. Maybe Sara should become the next Black Canary she wouldn’t even need the choker.

The Green Arrow appeared next and Williams hand was over her mouth before she uttered the next scream. “Okay I want pictures and than you guys can do whatever.” She wasn’t expecting the two hugs. “This is the best Christmas present ever Aunt Laurel.” Or the kiss on the cheek from William. “I’m so glad dad is marrying you, you’re the coolest step-mom ever.” She couldn’t help but beam. Snapping a few pictures she smirked at the fact that Digglet, and Lyla was still ticked over that nickname, had the teddy bear in her arms. Oh if you only knew little one.

She left them to talk as she texted with the others. She sent them the pictures, including the ones she was snapping as they talked. She was going to have to get these framed, at least Ollie would have an excuse for having a picture of himself as Green Arrow in the office. “Okay guys, we’ve got to let them get back to saving the city.” They protested until Oliver and Barry restated they had to go.

The drive home was filled with excited chatter. It was amazing how much a six and fourteen year old could have in common. She got home about fifteen minutes before Oliver and John did and the kids were in the living room telling all about their meeting. As John went to go see Lyla and Sara she kissed him on the cheek. “Sara had a ball, you’re still her hero though.” He hugged her and went to go hear all about their adventure.

With just Ollie and her, Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Thank you for doing this. You’ve just helped me win step-mom and aunt of the year award. And made Christmas the best ever for the kids.” He kissed her again and laughed. “Anything for you pretty bird. Besides who knows maybe I’ll be doing this for our own kids one day.” Kids with Ollie, she wasn’t sure if she loved the idea or hated it with how dangerous their lives were. “Maybe but for now go listen to how the Green Arrow made his day.”


	14. My Own Mr. Scrooge - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B. Day 14- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

It was Christmas day and she was snowed into her apartment. And the power had been flickering for the last hour. Which at least it had give her enough time to cook some food and gather whatever she would need for when the power did go out. At least it was a pretty good sign that there wouldn't be to much trouble out tonight. Or it meant there was going to be twice as much but she was really hoping for the later.

Laurel was trying to set up a way to heat the food for when, it wasn't an even an if with how often the lights flickered, the power went out. Now just to manage to work the little camping stove without burning down her apartment. Ten minutes later and a little progress and her power finally went out. Which also meant the heat went with it. That was one part she hadn't been expecting to go, but apparently her neighbor hadn't expected it at all. She tried to hide her laughter when she heard cursing and a loud thump. Maybe she should go check on him just in case.

John Constantine wasn't her favorite person in the world but he was far from being her least. He smoked and drank to much, was rude, and a complete flirt, but he did it all in the yummiest accent. Half the time she didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him. Which was probably a very dangerous sign she might be developing a crush on him. Just once she would like to fall for a guy without a reputation for trouble and that wasn’t going to leave her heartbroken.

Walking next door with two flashlights she knocked on the door. “Who the bloody hell is it?” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s Laurel. I heard something fall thought I’d see...” She was leaning against the door when it opened and she started to fall. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the fall when instead she felt arms wrap around here. Opening them slowly she realized she was looking straight at a bare chest. “See if you had clothes on?”

Wait that wasn’t what she had meant to ask. To much time around Felicity was not a good thing. And there was that smirk. “I didn’t mean that. Why are you answering the door with no clothes on?” Which wasn’t exactly true, he had a pair of underwear on. “Sure you didn’t, love. Is that why you can’t take your eyes off of me?” She wasn’t staring was she? Okay but how could anyone blame her. Between the scars, the tattoos and just the body you would have to be dead not to want to look. Not that she was going to tell him that.

“Go get dressed. I came to invite you over. The radio said we shouldn’t expect power for maybe even a couple of days. No one should spend Christmas alone.” He doesn’t say anything to her at first. Just grabs a cigarette and takes a long drag. “Not much one for Christmas love.” Rolling her eyes she goes to his bedroom and getting out some clean clothes. “Neither am I, but you’re coming over anyways or else I’m going to drag everything I have over here and spend the entire night bugging you on your bad habits.” He catches the clothes as she throws them at him “Come to my place when your done and I will come looking for you Constantine.”

It took about fifteen minutes and she was sure ten of that was to just annoy here but he finally did walk through her door. She placed a mug in his hand. “I’ve heard about your cooking, love.” She takes a sip of her own drinks and rolls her eyes. “It’s hot chocolate and it’s not cooking. Now sit down and let’s just enjoy each others company if that’s possible.” The quiet is sort of disturbing but neither seems to want to break it.

Finally she does with telling him it’s her sisters birthday. Somehow it leads both of them to telling stories of the happier holidays or at the very least stranger ones. She notices she’s talking more, until it turns to darker topics. John doesn’t say much telling how his father was a drunk, that he spent most Christmases drinking and alone.

Laurel doesn’t know what posses her to kiss him. One minute they’re talking and the next her lips are on his. She hits the table and John steadies one of the candles before it falls. “Easy there love, don’t want to burn the place down.” He grabs her and pins her underneath him. Neither one notices when the lights come back on hours later to caught up in each other to notice much of anything.


	15. My Light Shine Brighter than Yours - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen & Lyla Michaels/John Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration. Day 15- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> PAIRING: Laurel Lance/John Diggle (BROTP)
> 
> Prequel to Olivia's Christmas Wish. Does not read one to understand the other.

It wasn't meant to get this out of control. Oliver and her had just bought their first house and she was excited about decorating it. There was only so much you could do in an apartment. When she had mentioned it to John it hadn't been issued as an challenge but the second he had went on about his own decorating skills, the challenge had been issued. Lyla and Oliver looked at them like they were insane. William and Sara seemed to get a kick out of it. Watching their parents get all competitive over Christmas decorations of all things. At least Olivia was still to little to realize her mother had lost her mind.

"It's on. You're going down Queen." Laurel smirks and she can see out of the corner of her eye both Lyla and Oliver have their heads in their hands. "You're going to regret this Dig. I really hate to have to humiliate one of my friends, but I think I'll make an exception this time." It was the first time in years she got to do this properly and well hearing the kids laugh was going to make it all worth it. "You can try but it's never going to happen." Both of them had wicked grins on their faces ready to begin.

Lyla and Oliver looking at each other knowing there was nothing they could. "The first annual Diggle Queen house decorating contest commences." Lyla just happened she wasn't going to regret letting her husband do this without objecting to it. "The first annual? You expect this to happen again." He's bouncing Olivia on his knee, his beautiful baby girl. At least her first Christmas should be memorable. "You expect your wife to let this go after she looses?" Laurel doesn't need to be a psychic to know those were words of war. "Absolutely not, because she's not going to loose." The lines had been drawn and it was all out war.

The next two weeks she stays simple. Putting out the lights and buying up anything and everything that appeals to her. Or stealing her fathers Christmas decorations from the old house. It looks pretty, something you would see on the front of a Christmas card and Olivia loves looks at the lights. But it's not going to win her this contest. The inside is jut as beautifully decorated, except for the fact that their daughter is crawling and she swears that she's going to pull over the tree. It also means that any decorations near the bottom have to be moved up.

John's house starts off more showy but he had a better start on having decorations already. Giant blow up creatures and a laser grid of stars, little statues and she knows this is going to be a tough competition. But it's Olivia's first Christmas and even if she won't remember a moment this Laurel is determined to win for her daughter. 

"Don't you guys think you're overdoing this just... a little bit." Thea and Sara laugh at Felcity's question. "I'm surprised they haven't hired actors to stand outside the houses and do skits." There are two panicked looks and two grins on the faces of the Diggles and the Queens. "No." The word come in unison from Lyla and Oliver. "How about you just play with you niece Sara and not help them."

The judging day is Christmas Eve and they invite the team from Central City down to do the judging, plus Sara's own team. It seemed like everyone who called Star City home had already chosen sides. John had gone for a modern look, with all the newest gadgets and tricks. Laurel liked her tradition and you would have sworn you walked back in time at the Queen's residence. They hold the drawing in the lair both protesting it would be unfair to do it at either of their places.

When all the votes are tallied it's a tie. No one will be the tie breaker all a little worried about what the outcome will be. "Until next year John." Laurel holds out her hand for a shake and he takes it. "May the best house win."

It's an annual thing between the two families, with their spouses and children stepping in when they couldn't. Laurel's pregnancies and the year John broke his leg. Others get into it but no one is quite willing to go as far as John and Laurel. Except for the one year there was a surprise upset at the Smoak-Lance house because really they did such a beautiful job of blending Hanukkah and Christmas. Plus everyone got tired of voting for either of the other two. Usually it ended in a tie, but every few years one outdoes the other.


	16. A Few to Many - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B. Day 16- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

There was small tin full of cookies sitting on her desk. Which would be sweet if it wasn't for the fact that it had happened every day this week. Laurel had enjoyed being the recipient of Oliver trying to cook away his emotions. After Felicity had left, because she couldn't handle the lies and the secrets and the death, especially not when it had almost been her own a few times in the last year, Oliver had taken to cooking. It had worked for Laurel because she couldn't cook and after having to bury her father she didn't want to be alone.

That had been seven months ago and she had thought that when he had slowed down on the cooking four months ago that had meant he was starting to move on. Of course his training hadn't slowed down a bit and maybe he was cooking for her, to help her deal with her grief and not to deal with his own. Except it was December and for the past week she had cookies showing up on her desk everyday. Good cookies, because Oliver should give up the Mayor job and become a chef or something, but she needed all the training he was giving her just to loose the weight she was going to put on from eating them all.

The lair is silent as she enters it, except for the sound of the salmon ladder. That’s not really a surprise he had practically been living here since the break-up. “Come on Ollie you need to give yourself a break.” She doesn’t know how she manages to talk as she watches him. Shirtless and sweat glistening off of his chest. She can see why Felicity always got so distracted whenever she was trying to work and he was doing that.

“Than what are you doing here? You’ve been here almost as much as I have.” She snorts and takes off her shirt and jacket leaving herself in a pair of leggings and sports bra. “Yeah because I have to work off all those cookies you’ve been leaving me. I swear this needs to stop before I gain a hundred pounds.” She can feel his eyes on her and when Laurel turns around to look at him he doesn’t stop his perusal. “You’re still looking fit to me. Could use a few extra pounds if you asked me. Maybe come over for dinner? I have a new recipe I wanted to try out.” 

How could she resist his cooking? She couldn’t, at least not his baking. It was why she was down here on a Saturday morning instead of curled up in her nice cozy bed. “Fine, but only because you never judge yourself fairly. It’s not like I’m addicted to your cooking or like your presence or anything.” He brings the bar back down and walks by her slapping her ass. “Good and wear something nice. If we’re going to do this, we should do it proper.” Do this? Do what, what had he just managed to get her to agree to? “I’ll see you at my place at seven. Which means I should get going so I can be ready.”

Laurel spends the rest of the day working out. Curtis comes down to check out his equipment and pick up a project he was working on that he left here, Thea and her do a little training. More like gossiping as she gets to hear all about her date with Alex from the night before. It’s not a relationship she sees working out but it is good for her. Something to have fun with. 

Finally four o’clock comes around and she knows she has to get going. It only takes a couple of hours to get ready and Laurel realizes she hasn’t spent this much time prepping for a guy since the last time she had dated Oliver. Even with Tommy, unless it was a function, she was usually ready in an hour. Things had been easy, but she sort of missed this feeling. Of course this wasn’t date or at least she didn’t think it was a date.

It’s ten to seven when she arrives and she debates texting him something came up. There are butterflies in her stomach and she doesn’t know what she should about that. Falling in love with Oliver had always been easy, maybe because she never feel out of love with him. But he was still healing and she couldn’t get her heart broken by him again. But a broken heart was better than being without him. She had just been his friend when he was in a relationship and been happy with that she could do it now.

He opens the door before she ever gets the chance to knock. “You look beautiful.” Laurel tilts her head down and lets her hair fall into her face. “You look handsome yourself.” And oh, Oliver in a suit was always something she would never tire of. “Dinner is almost ready. A cookie while you wait?” He holds her out a tray and she sighs. “Oliver, why did you invite me here? Like this? It’s clearly as close to a date as we can get, but I don’t want to just be a replacement for Felicity. I deserve better than that and you still baking all these cookies clearly shows you still have feelings for her.”

Oliver blinks and puts down the tray. “Laurel....” A timer cuts him off. “Just one second.” He goes to kitchen and she assumes turns everything off before he comes back. She’s at least taken off her coat and is sitting down, but she’s stiff as a board. He crouches in front of her. “Laurel, I’m not baking the cookies because I still have feelings for Felicity. I’m doing it because I have them for you and I didn’t know what to do about it. You’re right you deserve someone who can give you everything you dream of. Things have never worked out right for us in the past, but we’re not the same people. Give me a chance.”

A chance, one more chance, to have everything she ever dreamed of or move on. Laurel leans in and kisses him. “One more chance, Oliver Queen. I’ll always give you one more chance.” Oliver stands up and holds up his hands, she takes them with a smile. “We should eat before dinner gets cold.”


	17. Santa Baby - Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A has to dress up as Santa for Christmas.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn
> 
> Rated: R

Her life had taken some odd turns in the last few years. DA during the day, superhero at night. Sister-in-law to her ex-boyfriend, well step sister-in-law. Resurrecting her sister and learning that magic did indeed exist. Of course none of that had anything on the fact that she was dating Malcolm Merlyn. Maybe dating was a strong word. It was more like great sex with the occasional meal when they were both in the same city for long enough to do both.

Laurel had never thought she would be sad that she didn't get to spend more time with Malcolm of all people. He was responsible for some of the worst moments in her life. Somehow though she found herself worrying about him and than finding herself smiling or laughing in her presence. She wasn't sure who was more shocked them or anyone who knew them.

Being in a relationship with him had its perks, like being able to beg him to be Santa for the Christmas party this year. All she had to do besides beg was promise to sit on his lap. Maybe a little more than just sit, but nothing that wouldn't work out just as well for her as it did for him. Except for the fact that somehow she ended up in an elf's costume. One that the guys had picked out because she couldn't see any of the girls being mean enough to make her wear this in front of a large crowd.

At least she got to wear tights under the ridiculously short dress. "I think I might like this better than your bondage outfit." One day someone was going to hear him and there was no way to explain that it wasn't a bondage outfit but her Black Canary outfit. Of course if the wrong people caught him than he would be in jail or dead anyways. This was a risk itself, but almost everyone that would be here tonight already knew he was alive. "Yeah well get a good look cause this is the only time you're seeing me in it."

His arms wrapped around her and he pulls her closer to him. His hands slip under her dress and he teasingly traces circle on her thighs. "I though the deal was I dressed up like this and you did whatever I wanted for the whole weekend." Oh she was either going to enjoy this a lot or was going to be to sore to move by Monday. Maybe a little bit of both. "No, the deal was I do whatever you want after you played Santa for the kids. You still have to hold up your end of the bargain. I plan to have this burned by the time the party is over." His hands slip higher up her dress and he bites down on her neck. "To bad for you that I'll be done playing Santa before the end of the party."

Oh she should have worded that deal better. Of course at the time she didn't know that whoever bought this outfit was going to pick it out of an adult costume website and not somewhere more appropriate. Laurel steps away from him and frowns. "Well than until this is over you can look but not touch." Malcolm doesn't get the chance to respond before there is a knock on the door and someone opening it. Felicity and Lyla stick their heads in and their jaws drop when they see Laurel. "Oh wow, that's...." Felicity can't even finish the sentence. "I'm guessing the boys figured if the kids got Santa, they could enjoy the elf. It's time and if you feel like hitting someone just wait until the kids are playing with their gifts." Which meant in Lyla speak that she had full permission to hit John for his little part in all of this.

 

It's probably close to two hours before they get all the kids through and she was pretty sure Malcolm was ready to kill the few guys who asked how good they had to be to get her for Christmas. Though the twelve year old who had asked had been adorable enough to get away with it. At least from her. His mom hadn't been to happy with him. Leaning against the chair she tenses for a second as he drags her into his lap. "Ma... Santa, behave. There are children present." And her father who was glaring from across the room. Thankfully Donna was there to keep him calm. "Don't burn the outfit. I have plans." At least he wasn't ordering her to keep it on. "Okay everyone Santa has to return to the North Pole say goodbye." It's adorable watching the younger one wave in excitement.

Malcolm stands up with her in his arms and she waves good bye to everyone as they laugh. He can't exactly show his face downstairs yet, there are still a few more people milling around that don't he is alive and they would like to keep it that way. Carry her all the way to the bedroom he drops her on the bed. "Don't move." Laurel rolls her eyes but obeys him. “Malcolm there are people downstairs, including my father, we can’t do anything.” He comes back without the beard and stuffing and a tie in his hand. “I guess you’ll just have to try and be quiet for once.”


	18. The Most Wonderful Crazy Time of Year -Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B have to save Christmas. Day 18 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts 
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
> 
> Notes: Set in Olivia’s Christmas Wish Verse

Santa Clause was real. That was the first thought popping in her head. Not that Christmas was in trouble but the fact that there really was a man who ran around in a big red suit delivering gifts to children on Christmas day. And of course someone had kidnapped him. Who would kidnap Santa Clause?

“Oliver we can’t do nothing. This is Santa Clause we’re talking about.” She hadn’t needed to say it because he was already walking over to the case to get his Green Arrow suit out. “Of course we’re not going to do nothing. I don’t want to be explaining to Olivia and Tommy that there parents failed Santa Clause.” Her sweet little seven and four year old. Or even Sara and William who were both to old to believe in Santa, she couldn’t fail them either.

“We’ll drop the kids off with Quentin and Donna and go rescue him.” How hard could it be? He had fought the League of Assassins, Slade Wilson, Damian Darhk, and he had his beautiful wife by his side. “We’ll be back before they even know we’re gone.” Laurel stopped and glared at him. “Now you’ve done it. Oliver Jonas Queen I can not believe you would say something like that. You’ve just jinxed us.” It was true, every time someone said something like that it always went wrong. 

“Come on Pretty Bird, you’re wasting time. Go get dressed.” She hears a throat clear behind her and jumps as she had forgotten about the elf. Normally that would embarrass her but it was their job to be sneaky. “Actually Mr. Queen we need this to be as quiet as possible. No one can know Santa is missing and we would like this to be as non violent as possible. We have provided outfits and transportation to get you there, as well as all of the information you might need.” They were being hired by Santa’s elves to go undercover and rescue Santa. Even with as bizarre as her life this was something else. Fours boxes appear and when she glances around the elf is gone.

Laurel opens her box first and runs her hand over the dress. First glance it’s gorgeous. Red velvet with white trim and a Santa hat to match. There are red and white stripped fishnet stockings and a pair of red stilettos. Oliver is opening his box beside her. Green leather pants and a velvet shirt to match with boots. He looks like a bad ass elf and she looks like she should be working at a strip club on Christmas. “Don’t even think about it Queen.” She can tell from the smirk on his face that he is enjoying this outfit. “I’m just admiring the view.” Aka he was looking at her legs. Both open the second box and there are two hooded cloaks matching they’re outfits. 

When they get outside their is sleigh and a couple of reindeer. “Ollie, tell me you’re see this too.” Her jaw drops as she can’t tear her eyes away from it. “Is that Santa’s reindeer.” It seems they’re getting impatient as they shift and paw at the ground. “Guess this is our ride, pretty bird.” He climbs in the sleigh and holds out a hand to help her in. Laurel snuggles against him and they buckle up. Before they can even ask another question the sleigh is off. Christmas music plays and the sleigh is surprisingly warm. If it wasn’t such an important task she’d think it’s romantic, she does though even with the situation at hand.

It’s hours before they arrive at their destination. A winter wonderland, the two read through the information. Santa was being kept in the North Pole, apparently even the North Pole had it’s seedier areas. He had been last seen at The Candy Cane. A local strip club and none of the people they had sent in had been able to find him. Well that explained the outfits. Laurel was to go in as a dancer and Oliver was a customer. 

Apparently they had been expecting a new girl and Laurel was happy for the fact that she had an idea of what to do. While she was on stage Oliver would be looking around behind the scenes. It took over an hour before they found Santa or Kris as he was called here. A tradition of spending a few days at the club the week before Christmas to relax before all the stress of the big day had turned into far to many. So it wasn’t so much of a rescue mission as an intervention with a time limit. 

Kris was still a good man, even if he did have some very naughty tastes, and they managed to convince him to come home. “See Laurel I told you this would be easy.” She glared at him and rolled her eyes. “I had to be a stripper.” He grinned as they walked toward Kris’s house. “You looked good doing it too. I know what I’m asking for this Christmas.” She hits him and blushes. They’ve been here for seven hours already, touring the village. 

“Good you’re both here. I have to thank you for coming to get me. I think this will put you on the nice list for years to come. Now if we could just keep this between ourselves.” Santa was asking them to keep secrets. What else should she have expected. “Of course Santa. Me and the misses know how to keep a secret.” He was getting far to much enjoyment out of this. “Thank you both. The sleigh is waiting with Comet and Dasher to take you home. I’d escort you myself but we’re a bit behind here. Mrs. Kringle isn’t to happy with me either.” Who would have thought, his wife would get mad over this.

The two walk back toward the sleigh ready to go home and see their kids. “You think Santa will let us keep this for a few days?” It wasn’t the sleigh but she didn’t think it would be a good idea. “I doubt it Ollie. I’m sure he needs Dasher and Comet back.” He nibbles on her ear. “I guess we better make the best of this while we have it than.”


	19. So Long as I don’t Lose You Again - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Character A’s first Christmas since a tragedy. Day 19- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

It had only been six weeks since her father’s death. The first three she had spent with her step-mother, both trying to deal with the tragedy. The two had become close in the five year since Donna Smoak had married her father. Donna doted on her like she had always been her daughter and Laurel treated her like she had been in her life since she was a child. It was as strange a relationship as Donna and her father had been, but like Quentin had taken to Felicity being his daughter she had taken to Donna being her mother.

This was the second holiday since her fathers death but she couldn’t remember Thanksgiving. It had been so soon after her father’s death they hadn’t really celebrated at all. This was Christmas though but she didn’t feel like celebrating. Her mother had invited her to Central City but she had declined the invitation and Sara was somewhere but she didn’t expect her home.

Donna was spending it with the Queen’s and Laurel had been invited. Actually she hadn’t been invited, she had been ordered and threatened and begged to show up but all she wanted to do was forget this stupid holiday existed. It seemed like more often than not in the last fifteen years something went wrong. She was just going to curl up in her bedroom and sleep. Her presents had been delivered and she had been told she had to come to the loft to get hers. Laurel didn’t understand what they didn’t get about her not wanting to have anything to do with Christmas, presents included.

Oliver calls up John Constantine. If anyone was going to be able to get through that stubborn thick skull of hers it would be him. He just hoped it didn’t cause more heartache. The last time he had spoken to either of them about it he had ended up with a black eye. Still if he knows his friends he knows they will do anything for each other. 

Constantine shows up on her doorstep. It surprised her to see him, she had thought after turning off the phone people would get the message she didn’t want to be bothered. “What are you doing here?” He pushes past her and takes off his trench coat draping it over the back of a chair. “Can’t a bloke just check in?” Once she would have said yes but seeing as how it had ended, he was the last person she expected or wanted to drop in.

Laurel had fallen hard for the bad boy charm. When she had told Thea that ‘bad boys, hook you every time’ she had wished she could have understood she needed to stay away from them. Constantine was everything she shouldn’t want and did and he knew it. Good girls and bad boys, a tale as old as time. He had loved her, he had only said the words once and that had been the beginning of the end. 

She had walked in on him with someone else. The cold look in his eyes and the fact that he had let himself be caught was enough to tell her it was on purpose. Not that it mattered, she wasn’t going to be cheated on again. That was it, a violent fight that ended with her calling him a coward and throwing a glass at his head. 

She hadn’t spoken to him since, which was exactly what he wanted. John’s life had simply been to dangerous, to many enemies who would come after her, to keep being with her. He would rather she be alive and happy with someone else than dead because she loved him.

“Oliver told me about your father, love. I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what was worse hearing him call her love or knowing Oliver had called in the cavalry. “Don’t call me that. I can’t... Just don’t.” She takes a deep breath and grabs his coat and shoves it against his chest. “You’ve given me your condolences, you can leave. I’m fine.” She was far from fine but she wanted to be left alone.

He takes the coat from her and throws it back over the chair. “Not leaving you here alone, not on Christmas. You remember the one we spent together?” She can’t help the grin before remembering how it had all ended. “We were late and you couldn’t resist teasing my father about keeping me distracted. I think if it wasn’t for Donna he would have shot you. Such a shame he didn’t.” It was mean but at the moment she meant it. “Course I also remember you screwing someone in my bed, just a few months after.”

It hurt to much for him to be there. Laurel still loved him, angry, but she was used to loving someone and hating them at the same time. Add in her father’s death and how isolated she felt and she couldn’t have him there. The isolation was better than the continuous pain she felt around others. “I’m not a good guy,lo... Laurel. You knew that when you got involved with me.” That probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Not with the way she was taking steps toward him, like a cat stalking it’s prey.

“I trusted you. You could have just left but you had to cheat on me.” Laurel doesn’t realize how close she has gotten to him or the fact that her hands are fisted in his shirt. “No I couldn’t. Cause I would have come back. I had to make sure you would never let me come back.” She pushes him and hits his chest. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and he has her wrists in her hands. “But you did come back.”

It was a mistake, he should have just told Oliver to go to her. To find someone else, but he couldn’t leave her in pain. Not when he knew her, knew she would push everyone away until it was just her again. He lets go of her wrists and wraps his arms around her waist. “Please don’t leave me again. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He kisses her head. “I can’t promise that love but I’m here now.” He was going to leave but he knew he would be coming back eventually.


	20. A Face From the Past - Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend. Day 20 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

It had been eight years since she last set foot in Starling City, no it was Star City now. After the betrayal of Oliver and Sara and their deaths she had returned home to Gotham City. It was where she was born, where she had spent her summers as a child. The city would always be in her blood. Barbara Gordon had been more than happy to help her get set up at the local college and she had found her mothers old friends were more than willing to train her to fight. Even with Batman running around it wasn’t a safe place for a pretty young girl. Not one with so much anger in her.

Somehow she had found herself fighting both in a mock courtroom and out on the very real streets. When the local criminals and vigilantes found they couldn’t scare her off, they trained her more. Soon Gotham had another little team forming of Oracle and Black Canary. And when she started to make more of an impact on the streets than the courtroom, she turned more of her attention to it.

That was when her friends had started to get worried. And well if Barbara and Bruce couldn’t convince her to do something, than Selena and Pamela, with a little help from Harley certainly could. Only in Gotham could your best friends be a mixture of heroes and villains. It seemed like she was going home for the holidays. 

It would be the first time she had seen Sara since her resurrection. The first time seeing Tommy since she had left him. Her parents had come down for her graduation but they hadn’t stayed for very long. Laurel didn’t realize how much she missed them until now. 

The sign with her name on it was a surprise. No one was supposed to have known she was arriving today. It was a surprise just in case she chickened out. Someone must have called and seeing who was holding the sign made her heart stop. Tall, good looking and that grin that said everything was going to be all right. She ran through the crowd, not caring that she was knocking into people. Just before she reached she dropped her bag and jumped into his arms. “Tommy.”

He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair. “Dinah Laurel Lance. God I’ve missed you.” She was crying, she didn’t even know why but she was. “I’ve missed you too.” She had never been happier to see someone and seeing as how a few of those times people showing up had saved her life, that said something. 

“This is the best Christmas present I’ve gotten for a long time.” She laughed along with him and wiped away her eyes. He bent down and picked up her bag and tossed it over his shoulder. “When did you get so strong?” The Tommy she knew wouldn’t have been able to do this with so much ease. “Well a lot of things have changed since you’ve been gone.” She could understand that, it had for her too.

He carried her over to baggage claim and she let him. The two didn’t say a word the entire time. He held her as they waited for their luggage. “I’ve heard that Oliver and Sara are alive. I’m guessing they’re going to be waiting with everybody else for me to come home?” It wasn’t so much a question as an assumption. “Yeah when your friends called, who are very interesting people by the way, we decided to throw a part for you. It’s supposed to be a surprise so act surprised.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Just looking in his eyes so much had changed but he was still Tommy. He was still her Tommy.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” She got down and grabbed her bags. “I was only planning to stay for a couple of days, but I think I might have to extend my trip.” Gotham could go without it’s resident Canary for a week or two and she had plenty of vacation time. “Yeah, good. You can tell me how our local vigilantes match up to yours. Maybe over dinner sometime?” Laurel smiled and squeezed his hand. “I think that sounds like a date.”


	21. You're the One That I Want - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A is pretending to be their friend’s lover for the sake of the friend’s family. Character B is said friend’s sibling. Day 21- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

The first time Oliver could remember meeting Sara Lance was at one of Tommy’s infamous parties. He hadn’t remembered her name the next morning but he had remembered the beautiful blonde and how much fun he had with her. She had just moved to Starling from Gotham. Normally once he slept with a girl he was done with them but there was something about Sara that drew him in. 

They never did end up dating but she became one of his closest friends. He knew she had an older sister that was the same age as him but she was away at college in Gotham and didn’t get to see her family much. Her parents though, or her father at least didn’t approve of him in the least. He was sure that it had gotten worse when both were presumed dead.

It was his friendship with Sara that had gotten him into this mess. A family Christmas party and she didn’t want to have to deal with her family asking about when she was going to settle down and give them grandkids. Normally they focused on Laurel, she was much more the settle down type, but since Tommy’s death was still only a couple of years out they just got on her about getting back out there.

Laurel didn’t know why she had come to the party. She was sure she could have used work as an excuse but it wasn’t often she got to see her mother and she had come all the way back to Star City just to attend. She should have taken up one of the many invites she got about if she needed a date but it would just lead to more questions she didn’t want to answer. At least right now she could just bring up Tommy’s name and people stopped asking questions.

Sipping on a glass of sparkling cider she glanced around the room looking for Sara. Her little sister needed to be here so she would have at least one ally. It wasn’t long before she heard her fathers voice greeting her. Well them, it seemed like her sister had brought a date. Oliver Queen, her ex-boyfriends best friend. She had gotten to know him over the years but the last she heard Sara was only friends with him. The way she was hanging off of his arm made it look like a lot more now.

To say she had never felt sparks with Ollie would have been a lie, but she had been in love with Tommy and those sparks were nothing at that time to what she had felt for him. Once her father left Laurel walked over to the couple and hugged Sara. “You brought a date.” She let go and hugged Oliver too. “It’’s good to see you again Oliver.” He returned the hug and smiled at her. “You too.”

The sparks were still there but it was still the same situation. This time though he was with her sister. “Yeah, I figured bringing Ollie would ease some of the questions. Show off I have a boyfriend and all. You didn’t?” As smart as Sara was sometimes she didn’t think things through. “Oh you’ll avoid the boyfriend question but now you have to answer the couple questions. You’ll be on your way to engagement by the end of the night. That’s if there isn’t some rumor that you ran off and eloped.” Their family had a very active imagination when it came to relationships.

A couple of hours went by and she was getting tired of dealing with her family. If she had to answer why she didn’t have a boyfriend one more time she was going to scream. Laurel snuck out to the front porch and cursed as she realized she had forgotten her coat and it was cold outside. She started to walk toward the corner, more willing to be cold rather than risk being caught up in another conversation, when she stopped short. “Hiding out from my family too.”

Sara wasn’t in sight but Oliver was there. “Yeah I’m not sure I can handle being asked why Sara and I aren’t engaged already.” She laughed and shrugged. “About as many as I can handle why I haven’t been scooped by some nice young man. Who even says I like nice men.” Her taste had always been for more of the bad boys in one form or another. Even Tommy had a reputation that put him in that category before they had started dating.

“Can I tell you a secret?” A secret from him. It was probably about asking Sara to marry him. Who wouldn’t want to marry her sister, but the idea made her heart drop just a bit. “You know you can tell me anything.” He walked closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Sara and I aren’t even dating she just didn’t want to answer all the questions you get when you’re single.” Laurel tried to cover her mouth to hide her laughter but it was still obvious she was. The glint in his eyes and the smirk on his lips showed he found it amusing too. “You poor thing. So you guys aren’t together at all?” Why did she feel so much hope from that idea?

“Not at all, we’re just friends. Though I’m glad I came.” He was looking at her but she didn’t know what he meant. The wind ruffled her hair and she rubbed her arms the cold sinking in. Oliver was out here without a coat but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. He frowned and helped to rub her arms. “Where’s your coat?” She blushed and glanced in through the window. “I wanted to escape so bad that I forgot it.” He chuckled and that warmed her up more than any coat could. “Come here.” Oliver pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. “That feel warmer.”

She was warm and comfortable. “Much. You said you were happy you came?” She looked up at him and her breath caught at the smile he was directing toward her. “Yeah, I would have an excuse to hold you like this if I hadn’t.” Oh, he... The sparks were mutual. “Well maybe you don’t need an excuse. Of course you have to fake break up with my sister first.” He laughed again and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll do that at the end of the night. For now I’m to comfortable to move.”


	22. You Can't Buy Love - Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. Character B works at a clothes store. Day 22 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

There had to be a better way to earn some extra money than working at a clothing store. But Laurel was in her last year of law school and most of her extra money had gone toward buying clothes for interviews and anything else she thought she might need for her soon to be law career. It didn’t leave much money to buy Christmas presents for her friends and family. And well it was the first Christmas that Ollie and Sara were home. 

Two years on a deserted island and they had been miraculously found, along with another man. Slade Wilson. She had only met him a handful of times, he had been here for a few months before going home. There was something that had happened on the island that had brought him back here but Laurel didn’t ask questions about that time, especially not to a virtual stranger.

She’s folding sweaters when a customer walks in. It’s quiet despite it only being a week and a half before Christmas. She puts on a fake smile but it’s turns much more real when she spots who it is. “Mr. Wilson, what brings you in here?” He blinks in surprise at seeing her but returns the smile. 

This is the woman the kid had screwed over to be with her sister, a sister he was still with. He doesn’t know how she ever managed to forgive him none the less still be so close with him. He can see why Oliver fell in love with her in the first place. Of the two Lance girls he prefers this one. She’s got a fight in her, a heart and is as intelligent as she is beautiful. If he wasn’t so screwed up he be trying to charm her himself.

“Miss Lance. I thought I told you to call me Slade?” Maybe he was trying to charm her a little. The girl could make up her own mind if she wanted to take it beyond that. “Slade, what brings you into my neck of the woods.” His hand goes to the back of his neck and he rubs it. “I lost a bet with the kid. Now I got to wear one of those dumb sweaters everyday until Christmas.”

Laurel doesn’t even try to hide her laughter. “I’m glad you find this so amusing Laurel.” She wraps her arms around his and smiles up at him. The eye patch just makes him even more attractive, almost a piratey look. He definitely falls into the category of bad boy. Everything she shouldn’t want but does. Not that she would admit to crushing on her ex’s friend. “Can you blame me? You’ve come to the right place and the right sales girl. I’ll make sure you have the perfect sweaters.”

He gives her a look trying to figure out whose side she is on. “The prefect sweaters by whose definition?” She just gives him a grin and makes her way to what she deems the perfect sweaters. They spend a good hour arguing over them, some aren’t enough and others are far to much. But he’s starting to think this might be fun. “Ollie is expecting you to grumble about all of this. The best way to get back at him is to completely throw him off guard and go all out.” He takes the sweaters they agree on and he takes them to the dressing room.

One of the shirts was the wrong size and she goes to grab the right one. Laurel touches the door and it opens. It’s a shame he wasn’t trying on pants too because he’s standing there shirtless and she forgets why she came to busy looking at his back and the scars that cross it. 

A soft gasp makes him turn around. The scars are across his chest too but they don’t really take away from his attractiveness. With the eye patch it just makes her think pirate even more. “I... uh... I brought you the sweater. The door just opened it.” Her cheeks are a bright red and this time it’s his turn to laugh at her. “See something you like, Lance.” She licks her lips but ignores the question. “Just get dressed Wilson.” She backs out of the dressing room. “You know my shift is over in ten minutes. We should grab some dinner.” 

He smiles at her and tries on the sweaters narrowing it down to the ones he wants. Bringing them up to her he sets them on the counter. “Looks like I’m your last customer. Good, cause I’m hungry. So hurry up and get this done and I’ll take you to that dinner.” She laughs and rings him up quickly before clocking out to leave with him.


	23. The Adorable Santa Clause - Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character owns a struggling toy store. Character B is looking for a Christmas present. Day 23 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn

Laurel had never imagined herself running a toy store but after she had been disbarred and had found the little store she knew it was the place for her. She had needed something different than her hectic lifestyle, a place that would let her focus on her and seeing the smiles on the children’s and adult’s faces made it worth it. She had been there for six months when the owner and had died and left everything to his young apprentice. At least that was what he called her.

There was no way she could have sold it. He had been so kind to her and this store had been his life. Except he had never let her know how much trouble it was in. She was going to need a second job just to help pay her rent but Laurel would do whatever it took to keep this place up and running. At least today had made up for some of the lag in customers. People were looking for the hottest toys and the bigger stores were selling out.

It was just another hour to closing and she was exhausted. The idea of working on herself had been put on hold to focus on the shop. But that was okay because she was learning a lot about who she was working so hard to just keep the place afloat. Maybe she would hire another person if the store ever managed to get on it’s feet. There were no customers in the store and Laurel laid her head on the counter and closed her eyes. She had no idea how long she was like this until she heard the bell chimed and lifted her head.

The customer was one she recognized and Laurel smiled. “Tommy Merlyn what brings you into my little store?” They had been best friends since childhood, but he didn’t have any kids or really anyone young enough to come visit her. “I need a present for my secretaries daughter. And I completely forgot about the toy drive we were doing.” She hopped off of the stool behind the counter and looped her arm around his. 

Tommy was now the CEO of his father’s company. It always amazed her how he had went from the playboy teenager who only cared about how many girls he could sleep with to a successful CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. It just showed how smart and driven he could be under the right circumstance. “You came to the right place for both. I have more than enough toys for the toy drive. Now how old is the girl you’re shopping for?” The one could be a little more difficult.

“Ummm, I don’t know she’s about this tall.” He brought his hand down to his knee. That at least helped a little. “I’m going to guess three or four?” This was not going to be easy. “I don’t know anything about kids.” She shook her head and led him over to the girl section. “She likes teddy bears or dolls. I think her mom said she liked dolls.” At least that narrowed it down a little bit and she took him to the stuffed animals instead. “We’ll go with a stuffed animal, you can never go wrong that way.”

And she knew just the one. It was an adorable little black bear that was dressed in a wizard’s outfit. “Here I think you should name him Merlyn too.” He took the bear and the grin on her face told him she had picked right. Sadly they weren’t her best sellers but it worked. “Laurel you are a genius. How many do you have? I’ll take them all.” She gave him a look stating she clearly thought he was crazy. “Tommy she only needs one.” He kissed her forehead and laughed. “Yeah but I can get them for my managers. They’ll get a good laugh out of it.” She smiled and shook her head, there was the jokester she had always known.

“I’m not going to object.” She could use the sales and started to gather up the bears. “Come on and help me.” She would have to store them somewhere. Laurel locked the door and they spent the next hour after closing gathering toys for the toy drive. “Tommy I love how generous you are being but I’m exhausted and I still have to store all this stuff and clean up.” He frowned and glance at the clock. “Well how about I help and than you let me take you out for food? Maybe even accompany me to the Christmas party?” She studied him for a second and realized he was asking her out on a date. “I’d love that. I miss being around you.”


	24. Christmas Carols - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud. Day 24- 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing:Laurel Lance/John Constantine

He was going to kill her. When he had told Laurel she could stay at the millhouse he had meant for a few days not that she could move in permanently. Somehow that was what looking like was happening. At least Chas was in New York with his daughter for the holiday and Zed would be leaving soon to see Corrigan. Now all he had to was convince Lance to go home to Star City and bug her friends. Maybe even to Central City to see her mom.

He groaned and took another long drink of the whiskey in his hand when he heard the Christmas Carols start up along with two off keys singers. They had to be doing it on purpose, he had heard them both sing and both had decent voices but since they had started on the Christmas Carols it was all off key. The only reason he put up with it was because it made both women and Chas smile, which was something he didn’t see often. 

It didn’t amaze them how quickly the two had bonded. The artist and the lawyer, the psychic and the warrior; but both loved deeply and had a desire to help others despite all the pain they had endured. That first meeting of the two had been interesting. Zed had picked up on Laurels pain instantly and neither had ever discussed what Zed had seen when she touched Laurel but it had bonded them in a way that normally took years.

He had wished it had taken years because than maybe they wouldn’t be trying to drive him crazy with the loud music. At least they had stopped trying to decorate the millhouse. Though he still found little bits of Christmas decorations around, John wasn’t sure if it was the girls or the house to be honest.

“You know the invintation to spend Christmas with Jim and I is still on the table. Just say the word and I’ll tall him to set up a room for you.” Laurel smiled and hugged her friend. “Thank you but I’m not going to ruin your romantic getaway just to get out of here. Besides someone should be here to watch Constantine. He wallows far to much.” Which Laurel understood why he did it, she couldn’t deny his life had been unimaginable but she was determined to at least get him to crack a smile.

“You two flirt like you’re in a school yard. I’m still expecting him to pull your pigtails.” Her hand went up to her hair and she grinned. “I’m not wearing any but you know if I showed up in the and a school girl outfit or maybe even an old cheerleader outfit he would stop complaining.” Zed had a slight pink glow to her cheeks and it made Laurel laugh harder. “You are so bad. Well call me and let me know if anything changes.” Laurel bumped her hip with her own as she helped finish packing the last bag. “You’d probably know anyways.”

It was just John and here left in the house and Laurel found her way to the living room. She collapsed on the couch next to him and put her feet in his lap. “Looks like it’s just you and me for the holidays.” He glanced at her and finished off the bottle before tossing it on the table. “Bah Humbug. You should go see your family Laurel and turn off that horrid noise.” Her eyes glanced to the ceiling where the music was still blaring. “Everyone else has plans and they don’t need my crashing on them. Plus Sara is who knows when and my Mom is in Greece. You’re stuck with me Constantine and my horrid music. I could turn it off and start singing again.” Her grin grew as he glared at her and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before taking off back to go shopping.

The next morning he was awoken to the sound of Christmas music blaring through the house. A bottle of painkillers and water were on the table beside him but having to listen to this music for over a week and the hangover wasn’t helping. He was just going to kidnap her and drop her off at someones. Taking a couple of the painkillers he made his way up the stairs and didn’t bother to knock on the door as he pushed it open.

“Lance turn off that -” He stopped dead as he had walked in on her changing. Her hair was in pigtails and she had on white stalking that hit mid thigh. His eyes traveled up and down her body. She had on a matching bra and pantie set. He had never thought something so simple looked so cute. “Can I help you?” Her voice was tight and she was blushing. His eyes traveled to the bed and he could have sworn it was a school girl outfit laying there. “Didn’t know you were into the kind of thing love.” 

Laurel gritted her teeth and slipped on the skirt. “It was a joke. You weren’t actually supposed to see this.” She blushed and decided to admit the rest. ”Zed made a joke we flirt like school kids and she was surprised you hadn’t pulled my pigtails yet.” He looked at her confused as she turned off the music. “You’ve been flirting with me.” Constantine was adorable when he was confused. “You think I like carols this much? I just like watching you scowl, it’s sort of sexy.” He walks closer to her and tugs her pigtails before he leans in and kisses her.


	25. I Wish I May, I Wish I Might - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it. Day 25 - 25 Days of Christmas Prompts
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

Everyone was in the living room of the Queen mansion. Oliver had just gotten it back after getting his company back and they were celebrating Christmas here. It was getting a little crowded for here. The Flash team, the Legends team and various people they had teamed up with over the years were all scattered across his living room. It was probably the only time they had all been together without something world ending going on. 

It should make her happy but she couldn’t just muster up the ability to be joyful like everyone else tonight. It was Christmas Eve and she should be celebrating with her friends and family but instead she was hiding out in one of the sitting rooms. Sitting on a window seat Laurel watched the snow fall and smiled up at the stars. It had been an old tradition that if you wished upon a star on Christmas Eve it would come true. Closing her eyes she imagined the star in her mind. “I wish I could remember what it felt like to be loved by someone.”

That someone just happened to be Oliver Queen. Despite the fact that he wasn’t with Felicity anymore and she was happy in her new relationship and Oliver was single, she still hadn’t told him that she had feelings for him again. There was so much in their past and with them working together now it could make things complicated. Laurel just felt alone.

The laughter was echoing back toward her and she wondered if anyone had even noticed her absence. “There you are. We were wondering where you got to. What are you doing out here by yourself?” She offered Ollie a half smile and laid her feet on his lap when he sat down. “I just needed some time alone. It was getting a little claustrophobic in there.”

He could understand that. While it was nice to be able to relax, he was still for the most part a solitary person now. “Me too. Now are you going to tell me what’s really wrong?” All he heard was a sigh and than she turned her head to look out the window. “Laurel you can tell me anything.” His hand was rubbing her leg as he tried to get her to open up. Once they had shared everything with each other, long before first kisses, and sex and cheating had been thoughts in their minds.

“Oliver I don’t want to talk about it. We’re supposed to be celebrating, come on I’ve hidden long enough let’s go back and join the others.” Laurel plastered on a smile, that would have been able to fool anyone, but Oliver was still holding her there and she didn’t feel like starting a fight to get away from him. He just needed to let this go.

How many times had he not noticed that smile was so fake? Knowing something was wrong it was a cheap imitation of her real one and after hearing her wish he had a good idea of what it was. Still it was a smile he had seen hundreds of times since his return and he had never thought twice about it. He needed to see the real one. It was almost like an ache in his chest to need her to be happy again.

John had mentioned she was in love with him, but he had still been broken hearted from his split with Felicity and had ignored it. He had written it off as her just being his best friend. Now looking back, he knew how she acted when she was in love with someone, could she really be in love with him again? “I heard your wish.” She wasn’t going to open up unless she thought she was cornered.

Laurel stiffened and pulled harder to get her legs back, but he still didn’t let go. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She knew exactly what he meant and she had to think if she had wished for someone or had slipped and said his name. “Is it really that hard to remember what it was like between us. I know I was horrible to you, but I did love you Laurel. I just didn’t know how to express it.” Her eyes got darker in anger. “Express it. You cheated on me, with my sister, had a child with someone else. Than you moved on and nearly had everything I wanted with you with someone else and I was burying the only other man I love.” She would always love Tommy, she just never got the chance to say it.

“Laurel I...” He let go of her legs and she took them back. She got up when he gently grabbed her wrist. “Please let me talk and than you can leave if you want to.” He let go and waited for her reactions. Laurel didn’t speak but didn’t move either. “You were my first love, saw the man who was buried deep within the boy. You have forgiven me when I have hurt you in unforgivable ways and been supportive through everything. You have walked the darkness with me and I’m not sure how I would have learned to live with the darkness being a part of me if I didn’t have your support. Things between us will never be perfect but I need you in my life. I want to be the one to not just remind you but show you how you deserved to be loved. Give us another chance.”

It took all of her will power not to start crying. Trusting him again wouldn’t be easy but she was willing to try and he had changed. She had seen what a good man he could be in a relationship. Laurel took a step back, wanting this but not knowing if she could, and saw his face start to fall. Holding her breath she started toward him. “I’m scared Ollie. You’re the only person anymore who really has the power to make me feel like I’m going to break. I hate letting someone have that kind of power over me, but I love you and I’m willing to trust you won’t abuse that power. You have pushed and pulled and inspired me to find my own way, to stand up and fight. I can’t imagine being without anyone else on this path and I want you by my side on all the others we take so yes I’ll give us another chance.”

His grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Instead of saying anything Oliver kissed her. An hour later when everyone went searching for them they found them in the same position still kissing.


End file.
